Finding Sasukes Feelings
by KimiTien
Summary: OneShot. Itachi likes to prank his little brother, Sasuke sometimes really hates his older brother, and Sakura wished she stayed in bed where she couldnt be dragged into it. implyed sasukeXsakura. sort of.


**This was part of of the plot bunnie thing but took it and changed the ending alittle and here it is. Nothing much to write about so let me just say Uchihas are still around in this fic and Itachi is ooc badly... but i think if he was set on taking his brothers eyes and lived a somewhat normal life with his family i think Itachi would be that brother of your friend who you want to stay away from incase he decides to bug you. **

**My brother is that guy to my friends. lol.**

**Well enjoy.**

**-Felina**

* * *

Finding Sasuke's feelings.

Sakura wondered if it would have been better to just lie about in her apartment. Lock and seal herself within her apartment and turn away everyone. It would have been less costly than this.

She barely heard the deep roaring laughter of Shisui leaning against the doorframe as she stared at the gaping _hole_ in her wall. There was afew questions rolling around inside of her head but the first and foremost one was:

How was she going explain the hole to her landlord?

* * *

Her day had started normal enough, it was a day off, so she decided to wear a light pale yellow sundress and flip flops to go shopping. Her refrigerator was about empty and made itself known with her stomach growling so with a sigh she knew that if she wanted to eat something without leaving her apartment… she first had to leave.

Her first clue that something wasn't right was when looking at the snack selections when she spared a glance to the door hearing the little bell and the cashier give a happy 'hello' before watching the older Uchiha look over the store before letting his eyes drop on her and smile brightly at her. Sakura rolled her eyes as he move towards her before looking at the candy. The choice was chocolate or white chocolate or even more chocolate but dark.

Hard choice.

"Hello Cherry! How are you on this fine day?" Shisui asked cheerfully looking over her shoulders, standing behind her. For his nickname he got the same elbow to the gut causing a nice 'hmp'. Sakura was all to used to the strange Uchiha after healing him and the random times he stop to talk with one of her sensei's. He back off some, leaning against the candy shelf with his elbow place on top, smirking.

Sakura sent a mock glare at the tall man before moving down the lane, not missing the under tone of him doing that. She could get her chocolate after he left seeing she wasn't going to react to him.

Wasn't the case it seems as he kept behind her walking or stopping when she did. Oh god how she wanted to yell and scream at him for being a pain. To bad she liked this little shop or else she would be.

"Well." Shisui drawled out as they stood in front of bread, staring at his nails. His _nails_. She would have sworn he was gay if it wasn't for the girls at the bathhouse. His cobalt black eyes glance to her angry green ones before smiling. "It would seem you will be here for awhile, no?" He gave her a wink and a small wave over his shoulder before adding. "Ta cherry! I'll see you soon."

"The gall of that man! Argg!" Sakura growled out finally after he left the shop before grinning. Guess no one told him she had today off. Let's see him bug her then!

Sakura huff and puffed a little as she made her way around the store, collecting the rest of the food she wanted even got her chocolate, all three of them, before making her way to the cashier and checked out her items before paying and taking her bags in her left hand outside, smiling.

"Good afternoon."

Sakura had almost jumped and drew a kunai looking to where the smooth almost silky voice came from. She flushed when she saw a man standing there calmly with a raised eyebrow knowing why her right hand went for her leg. She gave a sheepish smile to him. If it had been a civilian she could have pass it as brushing her hand on her dress but to a ninja that was a normal thing they did; go for a weapon when surprised. So it a good or bad thing she didn't have her pouch? Her blush stayed with her.

"Afternoon Uchi-"

"Itachi." He said turning his sights around the little area around them.

"Right… Itachi." Inwardly cursing at herself for sounding so… stupid.

His eyes went to her for a moment before they shifted to the sky. "Nice weather, no?" Her turn to raise a questioning eyebrow at him before glancing to the sky and was met by a normal day; Blue with a slash of white puff.

She had thought it weird, almost abnormal when her crushes brother had stop in front of her and brought up the weather. The ANBU captain was not one to stand around speaking with random people and during the time she had known his younger brother she had only saw and spoken to the quiet Uchiha afew times. Most of those times were when she and or Naruto decided that their Sharingan user teammate was late or needed a 'wakeup' call. The stories she heard made her watch him careful not wanting to be part of one of his gags.

It was a known fact that Itachi Uchiha love to ruffle his brother's feathers.

Anyway he could.

So with this encounter Sakura kept her eyes open and walk carefully. Who knew what he wanted from her.

"I would think so." She answered before shifting. "Was there something you need?"

"Hm."

She stops herself from rolling her eyes. "Well than have a nice night. I have to get my milk home." Sakura lifts her arm up showing the bags before giving a small head bow before walking passes him. So maybe he was just in the area and saw her? That idea was thrown out when she left his hand touch hers before her bags left the hand. "Itachi?" She asks gently, trying not to turn and punch. He gave motion with his head, wanting her to lead the way. Ah hell he was trying something. She gave him a pointed 

glare to which he smirks to before walking ahead, knowing where she lived. Wasn't hard to know where when he picked Sasuke up after some… _team meetings_ there. Yeah team meetings.

With a sigh she followed the strange male. "If this is about bothering Sasuke don't put me in the mix. Please leave me out of it." She was not above begging if it met she didn't have to use to get Sasuke mad.

"Now young Sakura, what makes you think that?" He asks gently, enjoying his content walk. Sakura nearly hit him.

"Oh I don't know there was that time you thought telling Sasuke my window was broken, by the way I still believe you had a hand in." He snorts at this. "But instead of just bringing it up, also don't know why you would, you turn around and tell him that ANBU was at my place about crashes?" He glances down at her as she steps up next to him and gives a smirk. "How about that time when Naruto asked you to tell Sasuke me and him had a mission and wouldn't be there for training? Hmm? I remember when we got back later that night he was livid and you seem to find the gates a nice place to sit. I still don't get all of that by the way."

"Simple… You two were dead on a mission The Hokage help with that one but at the end we forgot about Kakashi. He wasn't very happy with me and didn't go looking there. It was a good test for him." Itachi added with a thought and tip of his head. Sakura couldn't help but laugh and give his arm a small punch. It only added to his smirk.

"What's with that anyways? Do you secretly want us to die?" Sakura asked walking up the stairs leading to her apartment, nodding to the passing man.

"Now that would be something if you did but I do have to admit without his team it would be a tad bit harder to annoy him." Itachi said waiting next to her as she fought with her keys watching the town.

Sakura paused after unlocking the door to stare at Itachi with disbelief written all over her face. "Tell that you are not doing these pranks of yours because of when you two were younger, please?"

Itachi looked thoughtful as he moved passed her when she opened the door and into the kitchen. "Some could be from that." He continued as if she didn't groan. "Also because I am his older brother and as his brother I have a right to do so." He said placing the bags down before taking a chair at the counter top stools, watching her take things from the bags and place where they should be.

"You are so weird, you know that right? I mean shouldn't you at least act more mature than a fifteen year old?" Sakura said placing the milk away with the eggs and chocolate. She didn't want those to melt anytime soon, unless in her mouth. Hmm… She keeps the white chocolate out and throws it to the counter and smirked when she heard a hand slam down on it.

"Ok Itachi tell me what's going on in that mind of yours that got you in my apartment." Sakura asked taking two glasses out, filling them with water before placing one down for him. She glared hard noticing him taking small bites of the chocolate as she leaned across from him in her small kitchen. She watched him as he brought another piece up to his mouth and plopped it in, chewing slowly. Was it time for Uchiha mood swings? Sakura looked to her clock. 4:37p.m. Hmm… Unless they changed times or Itachi, like everything else; ran a different mood shift than his brothers', he shouldn't have. She turned her eyes back to his and had to do a double take. Unless her eyes were fooling her (here's hoping that's not the case) or she just missed a really funny joked… about her.

"Well?"

"White chocolate is nice isn't?" Itachi drawled out slowly standing to his feet, breaking a piece of the chocolate off. Sakura moved out of the kitchen acting like she didn't do that because of the powerful male moving in on her from the other opening. This was why she liked this apartment. It had to been made with the thought of ninja attacking or needing to have 'room to move'. The entrance was a normal one that opened the door to a small hallway with a closet and swung inward as if to use the door as a weapon per say. Than to the wide open area of a living room / dining room dividing it with a three foot long wall that stood about mid waist on Sakura. If one was eating and someone blasted through the door they could jump behind the wall to avoid sharp things. It also hid the exit to the kitchen into the dinning area… also a nice nook to hide kunai; just in case.

She glanced behind her to see Itachi giving his damn smirk again as she made a beeline for the hallway that lead to the bathroom and bedroom. "Be right back." He didn't know what door lead to what and she kept the bathroom door closed. She turned left and entered her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

God that man was weird and if she had to arm herself to the T than so help it she would. No way in hell was she going to play his little game to annoy his brother. And what got him into _her_ chocolate? Doesn't he know no shame? Eating a woman's chocolate is so bad for your health! Green eyes harden as she made her way to the door leading to the bathroom, getting a hair tie. He had to planning to play this game in her apartment and she didn't want to know (but you do) what kind of damage would happen if she allow it to play out. After getting her long hair in a messy bun she went to her closet, grabbing a sweatshirt before donning it as she made her way to the dresser that stood off to the side. She quickly pulled a pair of shorts of and pulled them on. This way if they did end up fighting (most likely)she didn't want to be flashing anyone.

She made a move to grab her weapons when Sakura finally notice the man standing at her door watching her, still holding the piece of chocolate. She stopped half way to where they sat, standing in front of her bed, glaring at him.

"What the hell?! Didn't you think that, I don't know, changing or using the toilet?! What if you walked in on that?!" Sakura demanded hotly. Watching as he stood from his leaning position, making his way to her slowly; but be damn her earlier thoughts of staying clear of him. This really could have been the bathroom! She continued her rant till he stood in front of her, not minding she could punch him through a wall or five also could play 'doctor' in the worse sense.

"Sakura you had Sasuke passed out from drinking too much in here to sleep it off. I picked him up, I know where you went." He leaned down slowly giving her a sweet smile. "Besides it's about to begin and we haven't got everything together. But good idea." That said he gave her a push backwards and followed after her, careful of the chocolate. "I was going to use the couch or ever the counter but this is softer for a wait." Sakura growled and glared openly at him while he knelt above her with one hand holding hers (could break out but than damage to the bed… I like it.) Above her head, while slowly licking the melting chocolate.

"Someone gave you too much sugar or you're drunk." Sakura said after awhile of cursing and swearing him to mars and back.

"No of course not." Itachi said with ease dripping the white chocolate on her forehead, smirking when she started swearing again and struggling finally. He leaned own and licked the chocolate off causing the girl to still as if bind with a jutsu. Itachi chuckled before sighing. "Struggle Sakura or else this was for nothing." He whispered still smooth but the growing …pout? It gave her a good mental image but she was wise not to laugh.

He was trying, in his own weird… daft way, to interact with his brother. Granted it was mostly to annoy and make Sasuke angry but when they weren't near each other causing some sort of trouble the other (Sasuke does the same… not surpising really) Sasuke always shows he's proud of his brother. And when she looked into his eyes they were blank but being around Uchihas' for some time, you can get use to how they look. He was, in the Uchiha way, asking for her to help prank Sasuke. Who was she to stop a good prank against the think headed male? Sakura sighed, closing her eyes. She just hoped it didn't destroy her apartment.

"Cant you at least wait till he shows up and even bring this away from my apartment?" She missed the smirk he gave before Itachi place the chocolate on her lip making her pout.

"No need their here." Itachi said before bending. Sure enough as soon as he laid down upon her and act like he was kissing, leaning her face away from the window as he bit at the chocolate; she felt two chakras jump before her window came crashing in. Itachi Swallowed the piece before calmly looking at the two pissed off teens glaring daggers at him. Sakura remembering the struggling thing started right away, half heartily but still.

"You bastard! Your worse than princess here!" Naruto yells pointing to Sasuke who just pushes Naruto away never taking his eyes off his brother, the brother laying on top of Sakura who didn't look like she wanted to be there how she was struggling and her face flushed. Angry or embarrassed; knowing her both.

"What the hell do you think your doing Itachi?" Sasuke growled out as the older Uchiha release Sakura's wrists and sat back on his legs, looking calm but ready to jump. From the corner of his eye he saw Shisui lean against the doorframe leading into the bedroom, watching everything with amusement.

"Why couldn't you use the front door you morons!" Sakura screamed finally getting over that; once again, they broke a window of hers.

"Sakura!!" Naruto whined.

"I believe I was kissing a girl before you broke in. Problem?" Itachi said calmly before sticking a chocolate coated finger in his mouth. He wondered what the boys thought it was, something white for sure, Itachi smirked widely when Sasuke looked pointy to his fingers and back to Sakura, growling.

Ah… so he was right about his brother. How cute.

The two brothers wasn't listening to Naruto cry that he was there to save her while Sakura, the 'helpless victim' tried telling him about the reason why they made doors, loudly.

All Sasuke knew was he was training with Naruto when Shisui appeared before them talking about how Itachi locked Sakura away and who knew what that closet pervert would do to her.

Itachi knew Shisui did a fine job of getting under both the girls teammates skin and got them here fast and he now got what he wanted, another thing to tease his brother about tonight… with mother. Ahh the joys of being the oldest.

His smirk deepen as he saw the two loud mouths finally settling down seeing how Naruto fled to the other side of the room and Sakura's legs were pin under Itachi.

"Get. Off. Of. Her. Now." Sasuke grounded out and Itachi nodded smirk still on.

"Alright oh brother of mine, I'll get off." Itachi of course took Sakura's chin while keeping eye contact and bent his head, licking the chocolate off her cheek.

Sakura didn't remember much after she felt Itachi's tongue on her cheek. At first everything was quiet before there were three battle cries (one of her own joined her teammates) as she went to punch but hit air. She blinked looking where her bed was after Sasuke punched it, sending the pouncing Naruto up in the air to be caught by Itachi who threw him in her closet.

There was loud almost roaring behind her as she stood owlish watching Sasuke and Itachi engage in taijutsu before Itachi got a hit in, kicking Sasuke over her broken bed into the wall. Itachi turned in time to catch Naruto's arm that held the Rasengan, throwing him at the already broken window.

Of course Naruto just kept sailing straight through making that whole wall fall, Itachi and Sasuke close on his tail.

Shisui kept laughing, falling to the room doing so as she turned on him finally.

"Do something!"

"Like what? Get in between that?" Shisui asked chuckling waving towards the gapping hole. Oh god her landlord was going to kill her!! "No thanks Cherry, I got enough just playing with Itachi don't think I want 

to join their fights. Be luck I body flickered you away from that bed." He pointed to her once comfy bed when it hit her.

Naruto was pouncing and Sasuke punching… that would have been her!

"I'm killing them!" Sakura screamed grabbing her weapons before jumping out of her 'wall' leaving Shisui laughing again. To hell with the landlord! Her TEAMMATES almost killed her! And if it wasn't for Itachi (no, no point in blaming herself; would hurt too much to beat the shit of herself) her nice little apartment could have been spared! But nooo just had to be Sakura's place! Let's see them walk after she's done with them!

Really all she wanted to do that day was sit back and relax and snack down on her chocolates in peace, is that to much to ask?

* * *

"I can't believe you did that, brother." Sasuke complained again as the two brothers stepped into the family house around eight. If it wasn't for Kakashi and some ANBU than the younger Uchiha knew that Sakura, Naruto, Itachi, and him would have continued to fight each other through out the night. He was still ticked off at his brother for kissing Sakura even though Sakura said otherwise.

"Ah." Was the response Sasuke got from the shadow at his back.

And it didn't help that Itachi wasn't denying it.

"Now she's going to mad at us for all week or until that wall of hers is fixed. Lord help us if her landlady kicks her out." Sasuke mumbled flopping on the couch while Itachi went to the bookshelves. "If that happens you do know she is going to attack you."

"I believe she would go after all of us, little brother." Itachi said sitting down with a plain book, flipping it open.

"Why you did it! You and Shisui are the ones who did this mess." Sasuke argued.

"Hm I believe Naruto broke her window and you broke her bed. I didn't do anything expect eat her chocolate." Itachi informed him, glancing up when their mother came in and was moving to the kitchen. His face turned to Sasuke with a evil smirk.

"Hello Mother." Itachi called before she could disappear behind the wall, Sasuke mumbled a greeting.

"Hello dears!" Was her cheerful reply to her sons.

"Mother, Sasuke likes someone." Itachi said causing Sasuke to choke and stare at him with wide eyes when they heard their mother give a gleeful yell. Itachi stood while their mother latched to Sasuke's neck, giving him a hug. "Well I believe I will take a shower now. Ja." With that he left his brother to the many questions to an Uchiha woman.

"I hate you Itachi!"


End file.
